Divergent No War
by Fourrr
Summary: I know this is a common topic, but for my first fanfic I thought it would be fun to write about. Divergent with no war, Tris and Tobias becoming instructors.
1. Chapter 1

_Tris POV_

I find myself getting woken up by a hand being shaken on my right shoulder.

"Five more minutes please" I beg to Tobias.

"Sleepy head, don't you know what day it is?" He asks, a smiling tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Your first day as a new instructor, and you won't even believe the person you're paired up with!" He says in a sing song voice.

I somehow find enough energy to roll myself out of the bed. I moved into Tobias' small apartment shortly after my initiation ended, we sleep in the same bed considering there is no room for another. I hear water running from the bathroom attached to our bedroom, so I assume Tobias must be taking a shower. I decide to than change. I walk over to my dresser and grab a black tank top, tight black jeans, and a leather jacket Tobias gave me. Once I'm dressed and Tobias is out of the shower, I trudge into the bathroom still not fully awake. I grab the makeup kit Christina gave me and apply mascara, eyeliner, and some blush before leaving. I walk out of the room and bump into Tobias.

"Well well, doesn't someone look _stunning"_ He says grabbing my arm and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"You are looking very _handsome_ yourself" I reply mimicking his tone.

Tobias is dressed the same way he was for my initiation. Black shirt, black pants, black socks, and black shoes. He told me this is his favourite part of initiation, because everyone uses the time to scare the living daylights out of all the poor initiates.

"Grab your boots, and meet down by the net I'll grab us some muffins along the way" He says kissing me on the cheek before he goes out the door.

I look in the closet to find my black knee high hunter boots Christina had to buy for me. I slip them on and start to make my way down to the net. While I'm walking memories flood my mind of my first day of initiation. First jumper, seeing Tobias for the first time, my first hamburger, and meeting the one and only Christina. Once I reach the net, I don't see Tobias right away. That is till I feel two hands grip around my waist and that deep voice saying "I love you". I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Get a room" I hear Zeke yell from the other side of the net. I find myself trying not to laugh at his comment, however I don't know why. My thoughts are quickly cut off when Christina comes running by us.

"So, who do you think will be the first jumper this year?" She asks everyone in a very cheerful way.

"Probably a Candor, or Erudite. That's my bet" Zeke yells.

"I'm going for an Amity" Will laughs while he walks towards Christina, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Amity!? When is the last time an Amity transferred to Dauntless" Christina replies pulling Will closer to her.

"I don't know like a million years ago" Uriah says while he approaches me and Tobias. "Whats your guess Tris, or should I call you 'Six'?" He asks.

"Personally, I think either a Dauntless born or an Abnegation. Also only call me 'Six' when the initiates are around." I reply with a grin working its way across my face.

"An Abnegation? Typical stiff answer" Uriah comments finishing a muffin.

"Hear that?" Tobias asks me pointing to the roof. I see a quick flash of blue getting into line. The initiates are about to enter. I hope I don't screw anything up, I know I can be intimidating but not like Tobias. Great now I'm worrying myself, which will only make it worse.

"Everybody, the first jumper is about to come so please no laughing or smiling! We are here to intimidate them remember?" Tobias instructs pointing a finger at everyone surrounding the net.

"God, why you so scary Four" Zeke says trying out a ridiculous spanish sounding accent. Sometimes I wonder about him, if his head is screwed on right.

"Be brave Six" Tobias whispers in my ear. I can't help but smile. Thats when I realize the first jumper has just landed. Tobias is pulling him up and off the net. He looks to be about 5"6 and is not very bulky, instead he has a very slim frame. His hair light brown, and looks very tousled. He has dark chocolate brown eyes and long lushous eyelashes. I than see he is dressed in white. He is Candor.

"What is your name?" Tobias asks him in his 'Four' voice. He doesn't answer at first, he looks still shocked from the jump.

"Your name?" Tobias asks again.

"Alex" He replies confident now.

"Make the announcement Four!" I yell in my best Lauren impression.

"First jumper- Alex!" Tobias yells looking over his shoulder, sneaking a wink at me.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I whisper to Alex while guiding him to Uriah.

The rest of the initiates jump, and I counted a total of 10 transfers and 9 dauntless born. There were 4 Candor. Alex the first jumper. Zach another boy who is about the same height as Alex, but has very dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He reminds me of Tobias, but he is certainly not one. The last one was a girl, Gwen was her name. She has a dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She is probably about 5"4, and is really pretty. When she jumped I noticed she had her attention drawn towards Tobias, it bothered me but it shouldn't because he is mine, and I am his. Finally there was the other girl, Abbi. She has pin straight blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is pretty short, but looks like she has a lot of fire and rage behind it. There were 4 Erudite. Two girls, and two boys. The girls looked like twins considering they both had their hair in a braid that reached to about their shoulder blades. It is a light beautiful brown with natural highlights. They both had slim figures and attention seeking green eyes. Their names were Melanie and Marlee I'm pretty sure. The boys are definitely not related. Ethan, the taller and more muscular boy has black hair that is not very long but also very curly. He has dark green eyes like a forest. The shorter boy Aidan looks almost fragile. He is about 5"4 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I actually feel bad for the guy, I hope he doesn't get beaten to a bloody pulp. That than left two. One Amity, and one Abnegation. The Amity girl looks like she just fell from Heaven. She has angelic blue eyes, and natural blonde curls. Her name is Ellie. The boy from Abnegation, Matty is also very small and delicate, grey eyes and dark brown hair. But looks like he demands attention, for now.

Tobias leads them down towards the Pit.

"This is where we divide" Uriah says. "Dauntless born are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of this place."

The Dauntless born break away from the clustered group, leaving me and Tobias with the transfers.

"This is where it gets fun" He whispers in my ear.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks I am your instructor. My name is Four." "And this is Six" he says and points towards me. "She is also one of your instructors." He stands tall with his arms crossed. Which I try to mimic.

"Four and Six, like the numbers?" The Candor transfer Zach asks.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I ask him trying to imitate Four.

"No" He replies shaking.

"Good, now if you look to my right this is what we call the Pit-" Four starts but gets interrupted by Zach again.

"Does this place have a name for everything?" He snickers.

"What is your name?" I ask him leaning in close to his face. Although I already know it, I realize the fun Tobias was talking about earlier.

"Zach," He squeaks.

"Well Zach, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction." I say in my best Four voice. I see him nod slightly.

"So I'd be quiet for now on if I were you" I add harshly, than walk up standing next to Four.

"Now Four you may continue" I gesture my hand towards him. Giving him a wink.

We finish the tour, when we are both hungry we agree to let them eat lunch in the dining hall. We both find Uriah and the others and join them.

"I'll get us food" Tobias says walking up in line. He comes back with two hamburgers. His full of different topping for flavour, and mine with just a bunch of ketchup.

"I see you know me to well" Looking at my hamburger, while he has already dove into his. He looks up and nods with a mouth full of food.

"How many children have you scared out of the compound already Four?" Zeke asks with no expression what so ever.

"Everyone if you don't count myself." He replies taking another huge bite of his hamburger.

"I remember the first time I saw you, I almost cried." Uriah tells Tobias.

"Thanks for the free insult I can now use against you" Tobias replies smiling.

"How do you even stay near him Tris? Doesn't he scare you?" I roll my eyes at his comment. Typical Uriah.

"I'm going to go socialize with the initiates, care to join?" I ask Tobias. He nods and follows behind me.

I notice the Abnegation transfer picking at his hamburger like I did when I was in his place. I decide to take a seat next to Matty, Ellie, Melanie and Alex.

"Stiff?" I ask him. He nods slowly unsure of wether its good or bad.

I pull off a smile and hand him a bowl of ketchup. "Its beef put this on it, its good" He carefully grabs the bowl and adds it to his burger.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Melanie asks in shock. Tobias grunts.

"Stiffs eat plain food. Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I try to explain. She rolls her eyes, looking as bored as ever.

"Ahem" Eric says waiting for the room to quiet down. "If it isn't my favourite couple, Four and Six" The initiates look at us shocked as if we are about to make out in front of them or something. The only one that looks like she already had some common sense and knew from the beginning was Ellie.

I notice that girl from Candor that was eyeballing Tobias earlier. Gwen. She looks like she's about to beat me up for Tobias.

"Eh, you." Eric says pointing at her, noticing the way she looked at us. "Don't bother, she can _destroy_ you before you can even get close enough to Four" He says with a creepy smile across his face. As much as I hate Eric, I thank him for making me look tough. I get up, while giving Gwen a dirty look.

I grab Tobias' hand and as we're walking out, he stops me to kiss me. I throw my arms around his neck and he tugs me closer.

"Do you have to be so public!?" Zeke whines trying to sound like a stiff.

"Maybe we should!" I yell back to him wrapping my arms around Tobias' waist and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but here is chapter two! Enjoy**

_Tobias POV_

Hand in hand Tris and I walk back to our apartment while Eric stayed back to explain how the initiation works. When I look down at her, I notice exactly how beautiful she really is. I never know how I can show that to her without her denying it. I might as well give it another shot.

"Tris, you do realize you're beautiful in every possible way?" I ask her flashing a smile towards her.

"Tobias I don't know what you see but I am far from beautiful" she says stiffly. I don't understand how she can't see what I see, she's amazing in everything and doesn't even give herself a second thought.

Once we reach the apartment, we slip off our shoes and change. Since Eric volunteered to put the initiates in their dorms and instruct them for the rest of the night, Tris and I got the night off.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" I ask her, hoping she will say yes.

"Sure, but one second I'm going to take a shower" She yells from the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll just pick one out"

I don't think she heard me over the running water, but I still go and dig through the box of movies Zeke lent me. I finally find one that isn't about people eating each others brains, or shooting one another in a blood bath. I don't know how Zeke can sit through 2 hours of non stop murder. Once I place the DVD in, I see Tris coming out of the bedroom in one of my oversized black t-shirts and jeans.

"Do you have to wear one of my only three shirts and pants?" I snort.

"It's better than what Christina gave me to wear at home" She says holding up laced black underwear and tank top.

"Keep my stuff on then" I laugh

I sit down on our couch wrapping my arms around Tris' waist, and eventually drift off to sleep before the movie ends.

* * *

_Tris POV_

I wake up to a rhythm of breaths against my back. I turn to look at the clock, _7:13am_. Perfect, that gives me just enough time to get ready and meet the initiates down for shooting practice today. I squirm my way out of Tobias' grip, leaving him in a daze.

"Tobias, get up" I say quietly shaking him shoulder. He gets up grunting his way to the bathroom, so I use the time to get dressed. I walk over to my dresser and grab an over the shoulder black top that shows my tattoos, tight black jeans, and some beat up runners from Tobias. Once he's out of the bathroom we switch, room without a word. I grab my mascara and eyeliner finishing my daily routine.

"I'll meet you down in the training room, and grab us some breakfast too" I tell him making my way out the door. I'm pretty sure I heard an 'I love you' but it was muffled.

I pass Will, and a few other of my friends waving and smiling. I go into the kitchen and grab two muffins, one plain and one blueberry. Before I'm even to the training room I already hear gun shots going off. _The initiates are already there? They can't be._ I open the doors to find Tobias shooting at the farthest target, hitting bullseye every time.

"Seriously?" I ask, placing the muffins down on the table.

"Watch this" He says closing his eyes pulling me in for a kiss. BANG! I jump back after he shot, seeing he hit bullseye once again.

"Quite the talent you got there" I say rolling my eyes.

"Did you see that! I had you, and my eyes closed and I still never miss." Cheerful as ever.

"Mhmm, you're a legend. Now out that down the initiates will be here soon." I say with no expression.

I turn towards the table spinning on my right heel, when two hands grab me from behind and swing me up into their arms.

"T-t-t-tobias sto-o-p-p" I manage to say between laughs. He's tickling me on my neck and side, the two spots where I can't help but burst out into a laugh.

"You're really ticklish you know that right?" He says looking down at my face with a sincere grin on his face.

"L-let me-e do-o-wn pl-e-ease" I say still laughing like a lunatic.

"Fine"

He sets me down, when we both turn to see Ellie with an innocent expression on her face, and Gwen with her eyebrows drawn towards the middle of her forehead and arms crossed.

"I think she liked you" I whisper to Tobias

"Well, there is only one girl I would ever think to look at twice" I can't help but smile.

"Where are the rest of them? Eric told you guys to be here before eight, they have 4 minutes." Four says strictly.

"I saw them in the dorm before I came here Four, but I have no clue where they went" Ellie says spinning her ankle.

When I look at her, she always looks so innocent and shy. I'm actually starting to hope she makes it through initiation, she would be a good friend to have around. My thoughts are cut off when I turn to see the rest of the group bursting through the doors panting. I count up a total of 9, but we have 10 initiates.

"Where is Abbi?" Four asks them. _Abbi_, she was the little girl from Candor.

Immediately after Four asks them she came running in.

"I'm so sorry, I accidentally walked down the wrong hallway" She says completely out of breath.

"That is fine, just don't do it aga-" Four gets cut off by Eric.

"Who was late?" I says picking his cuticles.

"No one, it's fine we hav-" I try to say.

"I heard someone say they were late. You know what that means" He snarls.

"Eric, there is no need to-"

"Now, now. Where is this person?" He asks slowly walking to the group.

Abbi raises her hand as if she was in a classroom. _No don't do it. _I think to myself.

"You, follow me" He says grabbing her arm.

"This can't be good" I whisper to Four.

Eric leads her out and to the Chasm. We all follow, watching the shaking initiates.

"Hang on the railing for 5 minutes" He says giving her a death stare.

"O-okay" She makes her way over and hangs on for dear life.

"Your time starts now" Clicking his watch.

I lean into Tobias' chest clutching the back of his shirt and closing my eyes. He begins to stroke my hair and hushes over the worried faces.

"Your five minutes are up" He says growling, walking out of the Chasm.

I notice Melanie and Marlee rush to grab her along with Aidan. However as they go to reach her, her arms give out and she plummets towards the rushing water.

"No!" They yell in unison, but its so late. Her lifeless body rises to the top, her faces full of blood and her limbs bend and broken. I turn and dig my face into Tobias' chest trying not to cry.

"It's going to be okay" He reassures me.

"Everyone, make your way back to the training room" Four yells, snapping everyone out of their sorrow.

He grabs my hand and forces me towards the training room. I wipe my hands on my eyes, erasing any left over tears. _Look tough, you are an instructor remember._ I tell myself.

We reach the training room, seeing shocked and tear filled faces. If it was hard for me, it must have been harder for them.

"That is the result if anyone comes to training late again. Do you understand me?" Four asks pointing towards our group.

They all nod, wiping tears off some of their faces.

"Okay, now the first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." He instructs.

"Since you all are already here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, So I don't need to teach you that"

He gives them each a gun, and explains the division of initiation. He than shows them how to properly fire a gun, and allows them to try it themselves. I keep my eyes drawn towards Ellie. She obviously paid very close attention to Four, she mimics his exact stance and breathing techniques. She fires her first bullet, finding herself hitting the wall backwards from the recoil. I remember myself doing the same exact thing.

They all eventually hit the target at least once, so we allow them to go to the dining hall and get lunch before the fighting begins.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

After lunch, I lead the initiates back to the room with the fighting ring and punching bags. I explain to them how to properly fight, and allow them to practice with the bags. I notice even Tris is practicing on the far right one.

"Remember when I did this in training?" I say to her putting my hand over her stomach.

"How can I forget?" She replies smiling.

I look to my left to see Gwen, the girl Tris said _liked_ me. I notice her dirty stare she gives Tris after what I just did. I ignore it and continue my way around, carefully watching all of their abilities.

The one that caught my eye was Zach, the boy who almost looks a little like myself. I can see his muscle and form are perfect, almost like he has been practicing before he came here. Along with Ethan. _The tank_. Which I now call him. Another initiate I see is the absolute opposite. She looks very weak, and looks like she has no muscle at all but manages to keep good form. I walk up to her and notice it's Ellie. The tiny innocent girl Tris was watching earlier.

"You don't have much muscle to I recommend you use your elbows and knees for power" I say. She looks up at me quickly than continues to try her elbows instead.

After their training, we eat dinner and Tris and I go home to get a good nights rest. I climb into bed wrapping my arms around her waist and start to doze off.

"I really hope they are better at fighting than what I saw today." I whisper to her ear.

"They were not that bad"

"You think?" I laugh

"I guess we will have to wait and see. I love you Tobias" She says smiling

"I love you too" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**I don't own divergent, or the characters just my ideas. ENJOY!**

**-Gwenny**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tris POV_

I wake up to the sound of metal hitting the floor. _Metal hitting the floor, wait what?_ I open my eyes to see Tobias bent over in the kitchen with an expression of 'I didn't do it'. I rub my eyes, than hop out of bed to see what happened.

"Tobias, what did you do?" I ask still dazed.

"You know, typical bump into something and something else falls." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"That explains that you hit the counter and pots and pans fell from the sky?" I ask sarcastically.

"Fine, I was trying to make you a nice breakfast and well this is the result of my butterfingers." He replies smiling.

"You're to sweet." I say as I hug him from behind.

"Yeah well since my surprise didn't go as planned, we might as well just go grab eggs from the kitchen or something."

"Sounds good." I say walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

Today is fighting day and since we lost an initiate there is now an odd number of them. Just like last year. Tobias and I get to create the fighting pairs, we discussed some of them already but still have not quite made them permanent. _Fighting today. _Replays in my mind as I pick out an outfit. I go for a tough yet noticeable look, ending up with a tight black t-shirt, black leggings, black boots, and a black leather jacket. I grab my makeup kit and add some quick mascara and eyeliner before I leave.

"Coming?" I ask Tobias.

"Mhmm" He says trying so slide his shoe on.

"You know, if you _undo _the laces you might actually be able to get your foot in the shoe" I add rolling my eyes.

"Exactly, than you have to _re-tie_ them and who has time for that" Finally slipping his foot in.

"Forget it lets go, we still have to make the fighting pairs up"

"Whoops, thanks for reminding me" He says smirking.

We finally both make it out the door and start walking towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When we walk in I find Will and Christina debating over a muffin flavour.

"Blueberry is ten times better than cranberry" She says bitterly.

"Are you crazy! Cranberry is the bomb." He adds mimicking her.

I walk in between them, while Tobias went to find some eggs.

"Seriously, you two sound like three year olds right now." I say pushing them away from each other.

"Tris, it is a serious matter we are discussing" She groans.

"Save it for later, you both have to work"

"Fine" They pout

Once both of them leave I find Tobias sitting on the counter holding out a can of scrambled eggs.

"C'mon, eat these while we walk" He says handing me the can.

He leads me out the door and towards the fighting rings. I finish my eggs, placing the can beside us. He comes back with two pieces of chalk, and the chalkboard.

"So, who should fight who?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking since there are an odd number of them Ellie shouldn't fight." I say

"Ellie, the small Amity girl?"

"Yea that one"

"Okay, one down 8 more to go" He says smiling.

"How about Gwen and Ethan" I shrug.

"Tris, just because you hate Gwen doesn't mean we should pair her up against the tank" He remarks.

"The tank?"

"Yes, I nicknamed the really strong Erudite boy Ethan."

"Fine, than who should she go with? I mean like ability wise." I ask.

"Hmm, what about Marlee? They were pretty equal in practice yesterday" He adds.

"Okay, 2 down 6 to go" I smile.

"What about Matty, and Aidan, Melanie and Alex, and Zach and Ethan?" He asks, almost like he had the pairs already made up.

"Sounds good to me"

He starts to write the pairs down on the board, and when he finishes he adds a little heart with '4+6' in the top right corner. I can't help but smile. When we both stand we see the initiates already lined up in the doorway.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

"Since there are an odd number of you today, one of you will not be fighting" I say as strictly as possible.

I step aside to let them all look at the board. Ellie the one who isn't fighting today has a huge sign of relief on her face. I look over to Tris who is smiling towards her. I glance towards Gwen who looks like she's creating a plan in her head already.

Zach and Ethan start us off, Ethan proud when he is crowned victor. Next were Matty and Aidan, Matty barely won with a lucky hit to the jaw. I look to see who is next. _Gwen and Marlee_.

Gwen looks like she's out for blood, however after Marlee swings hitting her side left side of her head, Gwen goes down without a fight. She moans and rolls while holding her head. Tris claims Marlee the victor after about a minute of Gwen's whining.

* * *

_Gwen POV_

I lay still on the ground of the ring, moaning and whining waiting for Four to come and pick me up. My plan has so far went perfect, purposely loosing to my opponent meaning one of the instructors will have to bring me to the infirmary. Since poor old Six is to weak to carry me, that only leaves Four. Once he comes and gets me, I will kiss and hug him leaving dumb old Six to run away.

"Six continue the fights, I'll take her to the infirmary." He says walking towards me._ Yes perfect!_

He swings me up into his arms._ He is so strong_. I think to myself. As he turns around I lift my head up placing a big kiss on his cheek. He doesn't do anything at first, that is till I lean over and kiss his straight on the lips. I push forward as he pushes back, making it look like he is enjoying it.

"FOUR!" Six screams from the other end of the room, slamming the door behind her. _Haha._

He drops me hard on the floor running after her. _Ouch. _Now I just hope she leaves and never comes back, than my plan will be complete. Useless bitch she is.

* * *

**(Sorry for all the POV switching)**

_Tris POV_

I run out the door slamming it behind me. _How could he! After everything we have done. _I reach the Chasm, gripping the railings letting out hard sobs.

"TRIS!" I hear him yell.

"What could you possibly want!" I scream at him

He crouches down beside me, rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Tris you know I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"Oh so that explains you kissing her back right? RIGHT?" I'm screaming again.

"No, I would never kiss her back. Tris she thought this out, she's smarter than she looks. When she kissed me she pushed my head back making it look like I wanted it too." He has tears forming his eyes.

I turn and hug him as hard as I possibly can. I fell his hand rubbing the back of my head while the other one traces my spine. After I finish crying he put my face in his hands placing his forehead to mine.

"I love you, I always have and I always will. You know that" He whispers.

I look up into those eyes, the eyes that someone could get lost in. I slowly nod as he pulls me in for a passionate kiss. Once he pulls away we stand hand in hand.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" I ask wiping the last few tears from my face.

"No Tris, you look as tough as nails." He smiles, finding myself doing the same.

We walk back to the ring, finishing the last fight. Melanie and Alex. Alex is claimed the winner after Melanie has a bloody nose, and badly swollen lip and jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tobias POV_

Today is the second day of fighting. I walk into the room, happily seeing that all the initiates are already here. Today Tris and I switched up the fighting groups, unfortunately leaving Ellie with a stronger opponent.

Our list went like this:

1) Gwen and Alex  
2) Ellie and Zach  
3) Ethan and Matty  
4) Marlee and Aidan

Leaving Melanie without an opponent.

Gwen was out for blood this time, leaving Alex unconscious. Once he was escorted to the infirmary, the next two took to the ring. Zach knew all Ellie's weaknesses, beating her so badly that I noticed Tris walked out of the room looking like she was about to throw up. I claimed Zach the winner after enough of Ellie's blood was smeared everywhere. The rest of the fights were as figured, Ethan creamed Matty, and Marlee knocked Aidan out.

I dismiss the remainder of them for lunch, using this time to go find Tris. I exit through the doors on the other end where Tris walked out. Once I turn I see her sitting against the wall, her knees tucked up with her face hidden behind them and her arms wrapped around tightly.

"Tris" I mumble. She doesn't move.

"Tris" Still no answer.

"Tris, listen to me" At this she picks her head up.

"I just want to be alone" She says through tears.

I walk over to her and sit down beside her wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"We can talk about it" I say. "It might help"

"Did you see her" She's crying again.

"Tris, there is nothing we can do."

"God! I can't stand this, watching that innocent girl get beaten to a bloody _pulp_" She cringes at the work pulp.

"I know it's hard, but how do you think I felt after watching you get beat by Peter last year?" Hoping this may help.

"Maybe you're right, its just... I don't know"

"Well lets go back to our apartment, tomorrow we have to bring them to the fence." "Yeah" I add sarcastically.

She sniffles a laugh, and I grab her arm hauling her to her feet. I grab her hand and start walking, but she stays put.

"What are you cemented to the ground?" At this I tug her arm again but she doesn't move. She just stands there with a smirk.

"For God's sake I'll just carry you" I grab her waist and hoist her up across my shoulder. I hear her laugh as I start walking towards our room. When we reach the front door I place her down. I fumble my keys, finally getting them out and into the lock. Before I open the door I turn around.

"You did that on purpose"

"And?"

"And, were your legs broken?" I add

"Hey, it's not like I'm heavy" She says smirking.

"Just get inside" I step aside opening the door.

* * *

_Tris POV_

My head throbs at the sound of the initiates bickering. Tobias stands with me wrapped in his arms.

"I think my head is about to burst" I whisper

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence" He says in Four mode. After that all you could her was the wheels screeching against the track.

We finally get there after what feels like days. I follow Tobias over to the gate where he explains about the jobs, and how you could end up working here. He than allows them to talk and do their own thing.

I watch Ellie go up to one of the guards as if she knew them.

"Eleanor?" The guard asks.

"Yeah, its me"

"What happened to your face?" He asks worried.

After this I tune out for a while leaning against Tobias' chest.

"Eleanor? Is that your real name Amity?" Gwen spits. God I hate her.

"Yes, what do you think Ellie is short for?"

"Weakling" Gwen laughs, as Ethan and Zach do to.

She ignores them and continues to talk to the guard. After the guard leaves I decide to go talk to her.

"Ellie, who was that?" I ask

"Oh he used to be my neighbour a few years back, he transferred to dauntless three years ago" _Three years ago._ That means he was in Tobias' initiation class.

"What was his name?" I'm super curious now.

"Daniel"

"Daniel?"

"Daniel Loebach, sorry" She says looking up to me. I don't say anything for a while, but than I hear Tobias gather up the group.

"Okay, well looks like the next trains here, time to go Ellie"

* * *

The rest of the day was up to the initiates, so Tobias and I went back to our apartment. He stands in the kitchen making us coffee, while I sit on the couch running thoughts through my head.

"Tobias?" I ask

"Yes?"

"Do you remember a Daniel Loebach?"

"The name sounds familiar, why do you ask?" He says handing me a coffee, and sitting down next to me.

"Well while we were at the fence, Ellie was talking to a guard named Daniel Loebach. She said he was her old neighbour, and transferred to Dauntless three years ago. Which was your initiation year" I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh, well I didn't ever really make contact with him, but he seemed _nice_" He squeezes his cup at the word 'nice', so I try and change the subject.

"So tomorrows capture the flag right?"

"Mhmm" He adds finishing his drink, and getting up to put it in the sink.

"Same team strategy as last year?"

"Yupp" He adds like he isn't interesting in talking at all. "I'm going to go to bed Tris, goodnight" He says kissing my forehead.

"But it's only _10:30"_

"Exactly" He says trudging into the bedroom.

Why all of a sudden does he not want to talk? Was it something about Daniel? I'll find out from the only other person I know who can help.

_Zeke._

* * *

_Tris POV_******  
**

I look to my right to see the clock. _3:14__. _Perfect. Since today is capture the flag, the initiates have to get up at 5. Leaving me with enough time to sneak out, and back before then.

I untangle myself from Tobias' grip, trying to not wake him up. I made sure I slept in my clothes last night so I wouldn't have to change. I slowly turn the doorknob and the door creaks open. Tobias turns, put falls quickly back asleep. _Phew._

Once I'm out of the apartment, I walk down the long corridor, and down the stairs to Zeke's floor. I keep walking down till I reach room _B17._

I knock on the door, hoping he won't scream at me for waking him up this early. The door opens, and Zeke stands in front of me with bed head, and a robe.

"For Heaven's sake, what are you doing here at.." He turns to see his clock. "Fricken 3am!"

"I just needed some information before Four got up, and since today is capture the flag I had to come earlier. Believe me I'm tired too!" I groan.

"What in God's name could you possibly need from me?"

"Do you remember a Daniel Loebach?"

"Oh yea he's the guy who made fun of Fo-" He stops covering his mouth.

"He what?" I ask now super curious because I know Zeke has answers.

"I can't tell you, Four will kill me. KILL ME! I promised I would never tell anyone"

"Tell anyone what" I ask crossing my arms.

"You have to swear on your life, that you will never tell anyone. Got it?" I asks with his face so close to mine.

"I won't tell anyone I swear"

"Daniel was the guy who constantly made fun of Four because he knew something about him that the rest of us didn't. He kept taunting 'Is your daddy going to come help you?' Or 'Aww is little Four scared that his daddy is going to come and see him' After that Four lost it, and beat the living daylights out of him. It was hilarious, but not for either of them."

"So, he ranked high enough to be a fence guard?"

"Yeah, and rumour was he picked it to stay away from Four. But hey you never know"

"Okay, well thanks Zeke" I say giving him a quick hug and than leave to make it back before 5.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

I toss and turn in my sleep, when I realize that Tris isn't in bed anymore. I sit up frantically. Did something happen to her? Where was she last? Did she even come in to sleep? Thoughts rush through my mind, when I hear a door open and a small blonde girls walks in. She stands there like a deer in front of headlights.

"Where were you?! I was so scared" I ask angry.

"I.. I can explain" She comes and crawls back into bed.

"Tris, it's now 4 in the morning. When did you leave?"

"Around 3" She says without making eye contact.

"And you went where exactly?" I am furious right now.

"Just for a walk, I had a really bad dream and I just needed some fresh air." She says laying back down. Her back facing me.

"Tris, you're lieng" I say turning her around.

"I'm tired, just let me go to sleep" She says trying to fight my grip.

"Listen to me. Tell me why you left" I say tightening my grip on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to know why you hated Daniel so much! Okay?" Now she is angry too.

"Tris, why would you think I hated _Daniel_. I told you he was a nice guy" I cringe saying his name.

"Because after I brought him up you didn't want to talk at all, and I found out about what he did!" _How does she know? "_He had no right to talk to you like that!" She's crying now.

"Tris, it's fine" I say trying to calm her down.

"No it's not, and you know it"

"How do you know what he did?" I ask with all my anger flushed away.

"I asked someone who knew him. I just wanted to know what was bugging you so much." She says wiping her tears away.

"You could have just asks me you know"

"I'm sorry" She says putting her head on my shoulder.

"It's fine, just next time ask me before you run off and give me another heart attack" I laugh, and glance to see that it's already 4:45.

"Tris we have to get up now anyway, capture the flag remember?"

"Lets do this" She says in a soldier tone.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hope you like it so far! I'm hoping to get ch 5 up soon!**

**- Gwenn**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
Thanks so much for all the views!**

_Tris POV_

Four and I get to do the honours of waking the inititates up. We burst into their dorm and shine the flashlights around their dazed faces.

"Everybody up!" He roars.

For a few seconds my eyes lock on Ellie, her elegant light blue eyes do the same.

"Did you go deaf kiddo, Get moving!" Four yells. _Kiddo__?_

She scrambles to her feet- despite her bruises, and runs to get some clothes.

"You have 5 minutes to meet us by the track, or you may as well be factionless! We're going on another field trip" I instruct.

Tobias grabs my hand, and together we walk to the tracks. Meeting Uriah and Will standing there already.

"Get ready for some ass whopping today" Uriah says cracking his knuckles.

"In your dreams" Tobias rolls his eyes.

Uriah turns back and continues to walk to Will, when out of nowhere Tobias lifts me up and starts to kiss me. I wrap my legs around his waist and run my hands through his hair. He nibbles my bottom lip for an entrance, but I tease and don't open up.

"Tris" He moans

At this I open up, allowing his tongue to massage mine. We stay like this for a couple of minutes, when we hear.

"Get a room lovebirds" Uriah calls.

He pulls away and lowers me down to the ground, when we turn we see two shocked faces. _Gwen and Ellie._

"I can't believe it!" She screams crossing her arms. I think Ellie tries to calm her down, but she just ends up getting thrown down to the ground by Gwen.

"Leave her alone" I say grabbing her arm to pull her up.

"Why should I? So she can sit and watch you two all day" She groans.

"Enough" Four says dragging me away from them.

"Four?" Gwen asks still angry.

"What?"

"Why of all the girls in the compound did you choose _that?"_ She spits out 'that' like it's bile in her mouth.

"Well, she's smarter, braver, much more beautiful, and kinder than you or any other girl in the compound will ever be. That's why I chose her." He says with a satisfied grin on his face.

I look up and give him a quick peck on the lips, when the rest of the initiates come storming out. Gwen doesn't move, instead she stands their like someone just punched her in the stomach.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Uriah yells.

We all hop on the train with guns slung to our backs and I go to stand next to Tobias wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Will and I are teams captains, as well as Four and Six" Uriah states.

"Transfers first" Four says leaning back against the wall bringing me with him. "You pick first too"

"Okay, Ethan" He says. He already made his first mistake by picking strength over speed.

"Ellie"

"Zach"

"Aidan"

"Gwen"

He still hasn't been able to see our plan.

"Hmm, Matty" Four yawns.

"Alex"

"Marlee"

"Than that leaves me with Melanie, Dauntless born next" Uriah says.

"Umm, you" Four points to a tall slim boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"My name is Mitch" He says. "Congrats, you're on my team" Four snorts. Mitch joins with the rest of our team, and starts to talk to Marlee.

"Ayla"

"Red head" Four points to a short redheaded girl.

"That's Jenny" Uriah calls.

"Good to know" He replies.

After this I tune out, and stare out at the open land wondering what lies beyond the fence. I overhear Uriah and Four bickering about who is going off first. Eventually Four gives up and our team is first to go.

"My team lets go" He motions them all to jump.

We make our way to the carousal where we were last year.

"Four where did you hide it when you one last year?" One of the dauntless born members asks.

"It doesn't matter, instead we are hiding it up there" He says pointing to the ferris wheel.

"Everybody split in half, four of you go that way the other four go another way. Six and I will hide the flag."

They all scramble and leave Four and I to hide the flag. I start walking towards the ferris wheel. The cold rungs send a shiver through my body.

"You don't have to follow me this time" I say still climbing.

"Yes I do"

We keep going untill we reach about half way up when I notice Tobias is barely breathing.

"We can just hide it here" I say, and he nods rapidly.

He hands me the flag and I put it in the car with enough of it hanging out so it is visible.

"Now we wait" He says shaking

"Yes, now we wait" He grabs my arm and pulls me into the car leaving enough room for himself and for me to cuddle up against him.

We stay huddled up for a few minutes, with the cool air blowing in our faces.

"Tobias?"

"Yes?"

"If we stayed in Abnegation, do you think we would still end up together?" I ask

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to do this" He says when he grabs my face in his hands and starts to kiss me. He begs for entrance when I finally allow it, he darts inside causing me to moan.

"Tobias"

He continues to kiss me when we hear hoots and hollers from a group of people. When I break away I look to see Aidan holding up the flag and Ellie standing off to the side.

"I guess we won" I say shrugging.

He nods, and we start to descend. Once we reach the ground I start to make my way towards our team when something solid and painful hits my back. I turn and see a splotch of green paint between my shoulder blades, and a smirking Tobias a few feet away.

"You're on" I say with a devilish grin.

I take my gun and hit him square on the chest, with blue paint smearing his black shirt.

"My shirt!" He says in a girly voice. "You ruined it! Now you're going down missy" He runs towards me and starts to rapidly shoot at my legs and torso.

I get a couple good shots in, but when we both run out of ammo I look down to see myself covered in blues, greens, reds, and yellows. He however only has a few paint splatters across his body.

"I win" He says with a huge smile across his face.

"Yeah yeah lets just go home so I can wash this all off." I say grabbing his hand.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

Instead of waking up to a small hand shaking my shoulder I wake up to a note and water running.

_Tobias_

_I had to take another shower because someone blasted 3 different colours of paint in my hair._

_- Love Tris_

She will most likely be in there for awhile, so I'm going to use this time to go _shopping_. I shudder at the word, however it's for a good reason unlike Christina's version of it. I grab the notepad and scribble up a note for Tris.

_Tris_

_I just went to run an errand, don't worry I'm fine. I will meet you down in the training room for 8._

_- Love Tobias 3_

I grab my jacket and slip on my shoes, and make my way down to the shops.

I walk past the tattoo parlour and a few other shops before reaching the ring store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A woman asks from the front desk.

"Just looking to buy a ring" I reply.

"Okay, well if you need any help just ask me"

I glance through all the displays when one ring catches my eye. It is a silver band with two small diamonds on either side of a larger one. It is not to complex which is something Tris would like.

"Excuse me, do you guys engrave here?" I ask the woman

"Yes we do, what would you like it to say?"

"4+6" I reply.

"Sure thing, it will just be a couple of minutes"

"Thank you"

She comes back with the ring in a velvet box, and places it in a shopping bag.

"Someone is a very lucky lady" She says smiling handing me the bag.

"Thank you" I say again and walk out.

I look down at my watch to see it is a quarter to eight. I run back to the apartment, and realize that Tris already left. I hide the ring, and quickly run back to the training room.

When I enter panting, Tris looks at me confused.

"Care to demonstrate Four?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

I walk up to her, and whisper in her ear.

"This wasn't part of the plan"

"I know, but I thought it would suit the training well." She says pointing to the target in front of her.

She can't be serious right now, she is going to throw knives at _me?_ I trudge in front of the target and lift my head up.

"Initiates, I will show you how to properly throw a knife." She says lifting the knife up.

"If you flinch, someone takes your spot." _Why is she doing this?_

The first knife lands about an inch above my head, my palms are sticky with sweat and my neck as well.

The second one lands next to my left cheek. My heart is racing.

Finally the last one darts through the air and I feel blood trickle down the right side of my neck. I walk away from the target and march towards Tris.

"Why did you do that?" I ask furious

"I wanted to see what it was like in your place" She replies. "It is as scary as standing there in front of the target"

"I know, now can you please get me a towel or something to wipe my ear?" I ask cupping the bleeding ear.

"Here" She hands me a black towel.

"Thanks" I reply putting it to the wound.

After a few minutes the bleeding stops, and all of the initiates have hit the target at least once.

"The rest of the day is yours, tomorrow is the last day of stage one. You will be ranked accordingly due to your skill" I say

**A/N  
Sorry short chapter, but ch 6 will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tris POV_

I stand in the training room, watching the initiates beat each other to bloody messes.

"I still can't believe my first initiation is already almost finished stage one" I whisper to Tobias.

"Believe me they fly bye but before you know it, the next group of them are already hitting the net" He replies.

After the fights are finished I look at the victors, and shake my head.

"Whats wrong?" Tobias asks me

"Nothing"

"As you all know, tomorrow is visiting day." I scan over a bunch of head nods. "Your ranks will also be posted later on tomorrow. See you then" He says giving a wave of dismissal.

Tobias goes to finish some work in the control room, so I find myself going to the tattoo parlour.

"Hey Tris" Tori says when I walk in

"Hi, umm I was wondering if you could tattoo my wrist?" I ask

"I would gladly." She says "What do you want?"

"4+6" I reply pointing to my left forearm.

"That's sweet" She begins, and after 5 minutes she is wiping and wrapping it to heal.

"Thanks Tori!" I say walking out.

* * *

_Tris POV_

Visiting Day. I search the crowded pit floor, when I see a tall blonde grey figure by the railing.

"Mom?" I shout

"Beatrice, what a pleasant surprise" She says embracing me. "Where's Four?" She asks

"Probably working in the control room" Tobias and I told my mom how we got together a couple weeks after my initiation.

"When are my grandchildren coming?" She asks. Even for an Abnegation she still likes to joke around with me.

"Mom, I'm still only seventeen" I laugh.

"I was kidding, but looks like handsome is coming" She says gesturing Tobias towards us.

"Hello Mrs. Prior" He says shaking her hand.

"Nice to see you Four" She says nodding her head.

They begin to talk but I tune them out while I watch the initiates whose parents came to see them.

"Wouldn't that be nice Beatrice?" My mom asks, but I didn't even hear what she asked.

"Yeah, it would.." I say trying to sound like I was paying attention.

"Than it's settled, you two can come over for dinner after your initiation ends" She says looking at me like she knew I wasn't listening.

"Perfect" Tobias says shaking her hand.

"Well I must get going, stay safe you two" She says walking towards the exit.

"We will" We say in unison.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

After visiting hours, I bring Tris and the chalkboard to the initiates dorm. She hands me the notepad with the ranks on it and I begin to write them in their according slots.

I turn the board around and rest it against my leg. When we hear them running down the halls, I start to explain how the rankings and rest of the initiation works.

"We will announce the cuts tomorrow" I finish.

I bend down, and turn the board to see shocked and relieved faces.

1) Ethan  
2) Zach  
3) Alex  
4) Gwen  
5) Marlee  
6) Melanie  
7) Ellie  
8) Matty  
9) Aidan

After about 30 seconds the room blasts into arguments. I grab Tris' hand and lead her to our apartment. We slip off our shoes and crash on the couch. Exhausted.

"Ellie is going to stay right?" She asks nervously biting her nails.

"Yes as long as she keeps her rank or improves it." I say rubbing her back to calm her.

She finally begins to relax when we both jump hearing a scream from the chasm.

I run with Tris on my tail, and find Ellie and a few other initiates looking over the edge of the railing.

Someone jumped.

* * *

_Tobias POV_

Tris is clutching my hand as we watch the body float to the top. Her palms are sleek with sweat and I can feel her heart race in her hand.

"Aidan" She whispers once she recognizes the body.

"It's okay Tris" I say hugging her and stroking her hair back. This must flood memories of Al in her mind, which isn't benefiting us at all.

"Everyone back to the dorms. NOW!" I yell watching them scramble their way back.

I begin to slowly walk Tris back to our apartment when Uriah and Zeke come running up to us.

"Guys, want to come zip lining?" They ask, Zeke gives me a wink.

"Absolutely not, I have to much work to do" I reply, but I know Tris loves it, and I need to do it if I want my plan to work.

"Four please come with us, it would mean the world to me if you did it" She says looking me directly in the eye.

"Fine"

"Four the Dauntless Prodigy is finally going zip lining. I must be dreaming" Zeke laughs.

"Shut up before I change my mind" I snort.

They lead us to the top of the Hancock building, and not even half way up I'm already loosing it.

"Tris, I don't know if I can do this" I say tightening my grip on her hand. _But I have to._

"You will be fine trust me" She says soothingly.

I stand on the roof, looking around and than remember why I am here. I am going to propose to Tris when I reach the bottom. That is _if_ I reach the bottom.

"Who is going first?" Zeke asks.

"Four should!" Uriah yells.

"That will never happen" Marlene grunts. She stands looking bored with Shauna and Lynn.

"You're right" I smirk.

"I'll go first" Shauna says.

Uriah straps her in, and she goes down feet first. I shudder.

Lynn, and Marlene follow leaving Me, Tris, Zeke, and Uriah standing on the roof.

"Four, you're up" Zeke says patting the strap.

I can do this. _For Tris._

I get strapped in and before I can back out I'm already soaring through the air. I clench my teeth and scream at the top of my lungs. The ground in nearing and I see the rest of the group waiting. I undo the buckle and stand on solid ground shaking.

"Four did it!" I hear chants from the girls. I quickly run and hide behind an old abandoned building waiting for Tris.

I hear screams of laughter and joy. It must be her.

"Where's Four?" That's my cue.

I walk up behind her and tap her shoulder. She turns around and I go down on one knee.

Her face lights up with joy, and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Tris, will you marry me? Making me the happiest and luckiest man in the world?" I ask

Her head nods rapidly, and she throws her arms around my neck forcing me to take a few steps back.

I take her hand and carefully slide the ring on.

"It's beautiful" She says

"Just like you"

I pull her close and kiss her. This time I get a surge of happiness and joy. _We are getting married, Tris is going to be my wife!_

* * *

**A/N  
I added the proposal I don't know if I should have but I needed ideas and a filler. Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope to add the next chapter soon. Sorry the chapter is so short, my apologies! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Tris POV_

Today marks the first day of stage two. _Yippee_. I glance over and look at the cold silver metal chair. The sight causes me to shiver.

"Tris, go call the first person in" Tobias says snapping me out of my daze.

I walk out of the room to see the initiates waiting in line. I look down at my list and call the first one out.

"Alex" I beckon, letting him sink in his surroundings.

"Sit" Tobias says.

He plops himself on the chair without a word, while Tobias hooks him up.

"Ready?" I ask holding the needle to his neck.

"Mhmm" His voice strained.

I watch his eyes, and can tell when he's under.

I swing my chair next to Tobias' as we watch the monitor and his fear.

He stands alone for a few seconds controlling his breathing. People start to appear around him, multiplying rapidly. His heart rate spikes as he is getting squished, and pushed in the huge mob. I glance over to him in the chair, he is pushing his shoulders forward and back trying to squirm his way out of the non existing crowd. He keeps this up for about 4 minutes, when we realize he will be in there for quite some time.

"Enochlophobia" Tobias says scribbling on a note pad.

"Eno what?" I ask confused.

"The fear of crowds, Zeke told me about it" He replies tilting his head with boredom.

"How long will he be in there?" I ask swivelling my chair.

"I don't know but it looks like it isn't anytime soon"

"Ugh" I groan.

He stays there for about a total of ten minutes when Tobias agrees it's enough. He goes over and hits him in the arm causing him to snap awake.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"You're done" Instructor Four is showing.

He walks out and I call in the next person.

"What are you going to do to me?" Melanie asks

Tobias explains how we take the phrase 'face your fears' literally and tells her how everything works.

"Be brave" I tell her before she is under.

Turns out she is afraid of the heights, not the most uncommon thing in the world. We continue on the tests and record their fears.

Zach was afraid of death.  
Gwen was afraid of thunder, Tobias and I had a laughing fit.  
Marlee was deadly afraid of public speaking.  
Ethan was surprisingly afraid of being stung by a bee or hornet.

When I called Ellie in she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ellie just sit, everything is going to be fine. Both of us are right here" I say trying to calm her down.

She nods, and slowly sits on the chair.

"This will go into affect in 60 seconds" I say plunging the needle into her neck. "Be brave, the first time is always the hardest" I add, and notice she is under.

I spin my chair towards the screen. She is sitting in a classroom, however she is alone. A tall female figure walks up to her and hands her a paper with a huge '43%' circled in red at the top. Her heart races, and she starts to sweat.

"Excuse.. me. Miss I think you... have given my the wrong test" Her voice shakes.

"My mistake Eleanor, this is yours." She says handing her a '96%' paper instead.

Tobias stares wide eyed at the screen. She altered the simulation, she is _divergent._

He quickly deletes the footage, while Ellie shoots straight up in her chair panting.

"You're afraid of failure?" I ask avoiding her divergence.

"Please don't tell anyone, it's embarrassing" She croaks.

"I won't but listen, there is something very important we need to tell you. But not here, meet us here instead." I say handing her a piece of paper with the location on it. "Don't let anyone know where you are going. Understand?" I say seriously.

"Yes Six" She replies exiting the room.

"This is exhausting" I say to Tobias spinning around in my chair with my knees tucked in.

"I know but there is only one left" He replies stretching.

I go and get Matty, the final person. _Thank God._

He sits patiently, and he goes under without hesitation.

Tobias and I watch the screen as his hands are tied to a pole above his head crouching on his knees. A figure walks up behind him holding up a belt.

I look into Tobias' eyes, they are shocked and full of tears. I rub his hand and back to try and relax him, but instead he is stiff and glued to the screen.

The figure whips Mattys back leaving red streaks and blood smearing across.

"STOP PLEASE! I will do anything!" He screams through tears.

"You are worthless! I never wanted you!" The figure yells, whipping his back harder.

Matty cries in pain, trying to break free.

"That is enough" Tobias says through clenched teeth, walking over to Matty and waking him up.

He sits up frantically tears streaming down his face. He looks over to see Tobias doing the same thing.

"My Dad did the same thing to me" He cries holding Mattys hand. It hurts me to see these two like this.

"Who was your Dad?" Matty asks wiping his eyes.

"Marcus" He says with no hesitation.

"Eaton? But thats my father, and I'm an only child" He says with confusion all over his face.

"When did Evelyn give you to him?"

"When I was five" He replies. So Tobias has a brother? Or step brother?

"Is Marcus your birth father?" Tobias asks with sorrow in his eyes.

"No, my real father died shortly after I was born. Evelyn raised me untill she no longer could take care of me, so she gave me to him" He shivers finishing his sentence.

"Matty, I'm your step brother" Tobias says pulling him into a tight embrace. When they pull away, Tobias grabs his arm pulling him up to his feet.

"And you can call me Tobias, but only in private okay?"

"Yes, now can I go this room nauseates me" He says

"Sure" Tobias laughs. Once he leaves Tobias turns towards me.

"He has to stay, he has to" Pulling me into a hug and diving his head into my shoulder.

"I know, and he will" I say patting his back.

We stay like this for a while, when we realize we still have work to do we break apart.


End file.
